


That Night

by SeikoSei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikoSei/pseuds/SeikoSei
Summary: The RFA and company head out on vacation. Everyone is planning what they'll do once they arrive. Zen can't wait to hit the casino, and Seven decides to tag along...





	That Night

People were crowding the sidewalk, staring at the long and luxurious limo that drove down the street. They looked and gossiped and were filled with envy. Meanwhile, inside the limo, Zen was envying the people out on the street. Being in a limo, no, that jerk's limo, was annoying for him. He'd rather drive his motorcycle to the hotel. The rest of the RFA and Vanderwood were inside the limo as well, chattering to one another. Seven would drop the occasional stupid joke, making Yoosung laugh, and making everyone else groan in annoyance. 

Before Zen began to complain, the limo arrived at the hotel. It was tall, pristine, and basically, everything that made Zen think of Jumin, which annoyed the albino even more. Yes. Jumin was paying for everything, but Zen still didn't like it. Everyone poured out of the limo, bumping into each other and whining like little kids. Hotel staff came out and began to take everyone's bags. Zen stopped the employee who was going for his bag and said he could do it himself but thanked him anyway.

As everyone got inside, the elevator filled up quickly, leaving Zen and Seven to have to walk up the stairs. As they did, Seven spoke.

"What's up, Zen? Why are you so grumpy? We have a free vacation!"

"Yeah, but _why?_ What caused this? That trust fund jerk is up to something!"

"Dude, you worry too much. Just sit back and relax, I know I am. I'm gonna sleep for the entire trip!"

"Oh boy, look at you living the dream." Zen said sarcastically.

Once they reached the 6th floor, the two of them rejoined the group.

"I've been informed that some of these rooms are adjoined. But I doubt that'll be an issue." Jumin said in his usual cold voice as he handed everyone the keys to their rooms. "Saeran, Yoosung, I'm sorry, but you'll have to share a key."

"Oooooooooooooooooh~" Seven teased.

"Shut up." Saeran rolled his eyes and took the key. "We'll manage." He said as he took hold of Yoosung's hand and walked towards their room.

Seven cupped his hands around his hands and yelled "Use protection!" 

Saeran's and Yoosung's faces both turned bright red, followed by Saeran screeching "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Zen huffed and took his key.

"By the way. Zen, let's talk later." Jumin said.

"Whatever." He knew it. He knew Jumin wanted something. He opened his door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Despite what a foul mood he was in, he couldn't deny that the room was very nice. He walked over and set his suitcase down by the wardrobe and strolled over to the fridge. It was completely filled with drinks, including beer. Zen thought for a moment as he read the price list inside the fridge.

"Well... Jumin did say _all_ expenses paid trip...." He whispered to himself before taking a beer and cracking it open. It was a fancier brand that he was used to, but hey, beer is beer. 

As he took a big swig, the door on the left-hand side swung open and Seven jumped into the room.

"Hey, hotel neighbor!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Zen said as he choked on his beer. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh, sorry." Seven laughed as he hopped onto the bed.

Zen walked over and looked down at the redhead. "Why are you in here?"

"We have adjoined rooms."

"Well, I can see that. But **why** are you in here?"

"I got bored."

"We haven't even been here for five minutes!"

"I know that."

"Then go hang out with someone else."

"They left already... They all had plans."

"I thought you said you're gonna sleep through the whole trip." Zen said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I wanna explore first and then sleep." Seven pouted. "So what are we doing?" 

_"We?_ What we? I don't know about you, but I'm heading to the casino on the 2nd floor."

"Sounds like a date." Seven said as he stood up, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"DA- Fine, but I'm not buying you any chips."

"Whaaaat. What a sour start to our date." Seven fake-pouted as they both left the room and made their way down to the 2nd floor.

The casino was filled with flashing lights and fancy looking people. Zen and Seven stood out a bit, but neither cared. As they walked in they were both given $100 worth of chips.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! That's so cool!" Seven gasped.

"Yeah, but that's nothing to all these damn rich people." Zen pointed out.

"Well, what should we do with these?"

"Slots?" Zen suggested.

"Don't those take coins or tokens or something?"

"Doesn't look like it. Makes sense, though. I doubt these people carry change around."

They sat down next to each other at some slot machines. As they played, an employee came around with a platter filled with free shrimp cocktails. Zen wasn't hungry, but Seven gasped loudly and took three of them.

"Why do you need three of those?" Zen asked.

"One for the slots, and two to carry around the casino."

"You're a major dork." Zen laughed.

After about half an hour, Zen left the slots with $69 worth of chips and Seven left with $112 worth of chips. They walked around the place as Seven chowed down on his shrimp. Finally, they found the bar area.

"Wanna drink? My treat." Zen said.

"How charming! Sure, but I'm gonna order something non-alcoholic if you don't mind." Seven said as they sat down at the bar.

"I don't care at all." Zen said after he and Seven told the bartender what they wanted to drink. "Even if you did drink, it's not like anything bad would happen."


End file.
